


night betting

by chimtozzi (rheavee)



Series: 949696 [4]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Domestic, Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Oral Fixation, Polyamory, Sexual Content, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, dom!wooseok, sub bttm!seungyoun
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23478025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rheavee/pseuds/chimtozzi
Summary: entah apa yang membuat seungyoun tergerak menarik jemari wooseok dari balik selimut dan mengamatinya selama beberapa detik. yang jelas, ketika ia berujar pelan, “kok punyamu lebih panjang dariku, ya.” wooseok langsung membuka mata dan memberinya tatapan malas.“hmm. kenapa baru sadar? kan sering kamu jilatin.”atau: wooseok sedang ngantuk berat. tapi dua pacarnya memilih bergumul tepat di sampingnya :)
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo, Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin, Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin, Han Seungwoo/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Series: 949696 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614613
Kudos: 11





	night betting

**Author's Note:**

> jadiii ini wip lama yang kutulis berdasarkan prompt dari sayangku @binaryoun walau hasilnya beda jauh ㅠㅠ writing porn isn't exactly my forte but i hope you enjoy this story!

entah apa yang membuat seungyoun tergerak menarik jemari wooseok dari balik selimut dan mengamatinya selama beberapa detik. yang jelas, ketika ia berujar pelan, “kok punyamu lebih panjang dariku, ya.” wooseok langsung membuka mata dan memberinya tatapan malas.

“hmm. kenapa baru sadar? kan sering kamu jilatin.” wooseok menanggapi seungyoun tanpa ada maksud terselubung — ayolah, ini sudah terlalu malam dan ia terlalu mengantuk untuk mengajak seungyoun bercinta. mereka bahkan sudah sempat saling mengucapkan _“selamat tidur, semoga mimpi indah.”_ — namun reaksi seungyoun setelah itu membuat sumbu api dalam dirinya mendadak tersulut. bukannya melepaskan jemari wooseok dan membiarkannya tenang menjemput alam mimpi, seungyoun malah menjilat — _ugh_, menenggelamkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah wooseok ke dalam mulutnya, kemudian mengulum dan memberinya gigitan kecil seperti anak kucing yang sedang ingin bermain-main.

_brengsek, dia mau dihancurkan saat ini juga atau gimana?_ wooseok menutup muka dengan sebelah tangannya yang tidak sedang dirampas. seungyoun ketika manja dan haus perhatian adalah kelemahan terbesar wooseok — sebab ia hampir tak pernah bertingkah semacam itu di hari-hari biasa, apalagi di hadapan banyak orang. di rumah ini pun, seungyoun terlihat jelas lebih manja pada seungwoo daripada manja dengannya. mungkin karena mereka seumuran, terlalu lama menghabiskan waktu bersama, atau sudah insting awal untuk mengajak adu mulut daripada sayang-sayangan. _well_, ia tahu mereka saling cinta dan cinta tak harus selalu diekspresikan dengan sentuh dan bujuk rayu, tapi ia tetap tak bisa memungkiri, ada saat-saat di mana dirinya ingin hubungan mereka seromantis drama-drama di televisi.

“youn, besok malam saja.” — _plis._ sebelum wooseok hilang kendali dan meruntuhkan senyap ruangan.

“kalau bisa sekarang, kenapa enggak?” seungyoun berhenti mengulum jemarinya sejenak dan menatapnya sayu. wooseok tidak suka arah pembicaraan ini. semakin tidak suka ketika tahu seungwoo yang ia pikir sudah terlelap sejak tadi, ternyata masih terjaga. sempat-sempatnya ia merengkuh tubuh seungyoun dari belakang dan membisikinya sesuatu yang tak bisa wooseok dengar dengan jelas. apa kali ini mereka berkomplot mengganggu tidurnya? memangnya mereka sendiri tidak butuh tidur? besok bukan hari libur, dan seingat wooseok besok seungyoun ada jadwal ke agensi. senakal-nakalnya wooseok, ia masih sadar diri dengan konsekuensi. kalau mau berbuat, harus berani bertanggung jawab.

…

“biarkan seok tidur, sayang.”

seungwoo melepaskan genggaman tangan seungyoun dari jemari wooseok, lantas menggantikannya dengan jemarinya sendiri. _oh_. dari gestur itu wooseok langsung paham. maksudnya mereka akan bermain sendiri kalau ia benar-benar tidak mau diganggu? baiklah. berarti pilihannya ia harus hengkang dari kamar ini dan pindah ke ruang tamu, atau ia yang menyuruh mereka bercinta di luar — di kamar mandi, di dapur, suka-suka mereka, sementara ia menguasai ranjang. percuma kalau mereka tetap dibiarkan dalam satu ruangan; dikiranya wooseok bisa tidur ketika ada sepasang manusia bergumul di dekatnya? duh, ia bukan byungchan yang bisa tidur seperti orang mati. dengar seungyoun merengek minta _diisi_, atau seungwoo mendesah sedikit saja, jelas bisa membuat wooseok gerah.

“tapi kak, aku ma—_nggh._“

_bangsat._ belum juga ia bilang apa-apa, seungwoo sudah mengoyak isi mulut seungyoun. kalau ditanya jari siapa yang paling panjang dan _enak_ di rumah ini, tentu saja milik seungwoo. sekali ia memasukkan jemari itu ke mulut, baik seungyoun (atau dirinya) bisa lebur secara perlahan. lihat saja bagaimana reaksi seungyoun kala seungwoo menyusuri langit-langit dan menjangkau sudut yang terlalu dalam. bulir air di ujung kelopak matanya hampir tumpah, liurnya pun sudah merebak ke mana-mana, namun ia sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu dengan semua itu. ia justru menunggu seungwoo memberinya jeda untuk mengisap, mengapresiasi satu per satu buku jemarinya.

“_ngg_—mau ... kurang.”

“kurang apa?”

“di belaka ... _a-angg_—lagi.”

“hmm? di belakang? s-sayang mau diisi juga?”

…

oh wow. memuakkan sekali. dari gerak dan napas beratnya di balik pinggung seungyoun, jelas mengindikasikan bahwa ia sedang menggesekkan _sesuatu_. tangan seungwoo yang lain juga tak mungkin berdiam di bawah selimut. ayolah, apa wooseok harus mengintip untuk memastikan ada yang terjepit di antara belahan pantat pacarnya yang terbalut celana pendek? juga dadanya yang membusung akibat diraba-raba oleh pacarnya yang lain? _sungguh_, ia tidak butuh pemandangan porno lanjutan yang membuat miliknya ikut terangsang.

wooseok sudah merasakannya sejak beberapa menit lalu; merasakan kedut menyakitkan yang mendesak dirinya untuk bergabung atau memutar tubuhnya agar tak melihat mereka berbagi hangat. namun lagi-lagi, seperti ada rantai besi yang menahan pergelangan kaki — hingga ia harus diam di tempat, merekam cara seungwoo menyingkap selimut dan menarik seungyoun dalam dekapannya. perubahan posisi itu mengekspos sejauh mana mereka menyebabkan satu sama lain _berantakan_. mulai dari celana pendek yang melorot, pinggang yang dipenuhi gurat kemerahan, dan paha yang menggeliat menanti giliran disentuh.

jemari yang tadinya berada dalam mulut seungyoun berpindah menelusuri garis punggung dan mengusap-usap permukaannya dari atas ke bawah. desah seungyoun makin meninggi ketika jemari itu mendarat tepat di longgokan sintal dan meremasnya kuat-kuat. di sela-sela deru tak beraturan, ia pun menyebutkan “_kakak_” berkali-kali dengan suara serak. telinga wooseok jadi makin berdenging karenanya.

“ssh … tunggu sebentar, ya.” ujar seungwoo sebelum beranjak mengambil lubrikan yang tergeletak di atas nakas. lucu sekali. awal kali seungwoo tinggal di rumah ini, ia bertanya-tanya mengapa benda semacam lubrikan, kondom, beberapa _mainan dewasa_, tidak disimpan rapat-rapat dalam laci. melainkan sering kepergok dipajang bersama jam weker, bingkai berukuran sedang yang menampakkan foto seungyoun dan wooseok saat masih kuliah, juga beragam camilan kering. namun lama-lama ia sadar, ada alasan di balik penempatan ganjil tersebut. ia sendiri akhirnya mengikuti jejak seungyoun dan wooseok untuk mengecek stok; memastikan benda-benda itu ada dalam kondisi _darurat_.

seungyoun memeluk dirinya sendiri yang menggigil kedinginan saat seungwoo sibuk melumuri jemarinya dengan tuangan lubrikan. wooseok menggigit bibir, membayangkan betapa nikmatnya bila ia mendekap seungyoun dan membisikinya pujian sebab telah bersabar. tapi bagaimana mengawalinya? ia sudah sok-sokan menolak bercinta, malu juga melihat dirinya sekarang yang turut gelap mata.

“sayang ... sayangnya kakak, buka celana dulu.”

omong-omong, wooseok juga sayangnya seungwoo. tapi mereka bertiga tahu siapa yang paling sering dipanggil 'sayang' di rumah ini. poros dunia kecil mereka. dia yang mudah sekali tersipu ketika mendapat curahan afeksi. dia yang mengerang frustrasi ketika babak ministrasi dibiarkan terlalu lama. dia yang kehilangan kemampuan merangkai kata begitu satu jari panjang seungwoo mengetuk dan mengintip liangnya.

“_a—ah_, k-kak.”

“kapan terakhir kali kamu dibuka, sayang? seminggu lalu?” seungwoo mengelus tengkuk seungyoun dan membiarkan kepalanya bersandar di ceruk leher. tangannya yang lain ia biarkan tenggelam dalam sempit selama beberapa detik, sebelum menggerakkannya keluar masuk seperti tamu akrab.

“atau kamu main sendiri diam-diam? bayangin liangmu diisi dengan milik seok yang keras, yang tebal, yang suka kamu telan sampai nangis-nangis?”

“_nggh—_“

“bayangin kamu dipojokin di dinding oleh seok — didorong dari belakang sampai lututmu terasa capek, sampai kamu lupa gimana cara napas dan jalan.”

wah.

han seungwoo memang _anjing_.

wooseok harus memuji ketahanan dan kemampuannya menggoda seungyoun saat ia sendiri nampak _merah padam_. siapa yang dulu bilang selalu gagal mendominasi ranjang dan cenderung membiarkan teman tidur mengajaknya berbuat suka-suka? bukan seungwoo yang sekarang, tentunya. tapi tetap — wooseok tidak menyangka namanya akan digeret sebelum babak puncak. ia kira seungwoo akan bablas mempertontonkan bagaimana ia menghujam seungyoun sampai titik penghabisan. lantas membiarkan kobaran api dalam diri wooseok membeludak, hingga ia tak tahan untuk menyentuh miliknya sendiri dari kejauhan.

“k-kak woo … t-tambah …”

“tiga jari? belum.”

keringat menetes membasahi seprai, dan kombinasi gerak mereka mulai tidak terkontrol. namun seungwoo masih sempat mencium lembut pipi dan dahi seungyoun, memastikan bahwa ia akan mendapat yang diinginkan, segera, setelah liangnya siap menerima _tamu istimewa_ tanpa hambatan sedikitpun.

“_hngg_—isi, kak …”

“isi punya siapa, sayang? punya kakak … atau punya seok?”

tidak. seungwoo tidak benar-benar memberi seungyoun pilihan. tidak juga menggiring seungyoun untuk meminta penetrasi ganda seperti yang sekali terjadi berminggu-minggu lalu. wooseok paham, terlebih karena kini seungwoo menatap ke arahnya dengan senyum tipis, seolah sedang menyiratkan sebuah pesan penting.

…

pesan itu berisi jebakan.

namun—

_persetan_.

…

“sini kondomnya.”

wooseok bangkit dan menggeser selimutnya ke samping. tanpa ada komando, ia mendekati tubuh seungyoun dan menyabet sebungkus kondom yang terselip di sela jari tangan seungwoo yang tidak sedang menelusuk liang.

sadar sang raja memutuskan untuk menyerah dan bergabung bersama mereka, seungyoun menoleh ke atas untuk bertemu mata dengan wooseok dan memberinya senyum manis. tidak ada yang tahu batas antara akting manja dan reaksi natural yang baru ia tunjukkan — yang pasti, wooseok ingin segera menggigit pangkal leher, pundak, dan lokasi lain yang tak mudah tertutup pakaian, sebelum _memasukinya_ tanpa pendahuluan. biar saja jejaknya terlihat sampai besok pagi, dan membuat orang lain bertanya-tanya pada seungyoun, siapa gerangan yang memiliki dirinya selama ini.

“anak nakal,”

wooseok mengangkat dagu seungyoun dan mencium bibirnya berkali-kali. hingga seungyoun membuka mulutnya lebih lebar, dan wooseok bisa melesakkan lidahnya dengan mudah. ruang seungyoun untuk mendesah semakin sempit, padahal di bawah sana sebelah tangan seungwoo masih bermain-main dengan liang — dan sebelah tangannya yang lain mulai membebaskan celana agar milik keduanya bisa saling bersinggungan.

“s-seook.” rintihan lemahnya di sela-sela ciuman panas dibalas wooseok dengan jilatan di bawah bibir.

“kalau mau hukuman, _mohon_ dulu, sayang. kamu bisa ngomong, kan?”

**end.**


End file.
